


A Baking Evening

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking Cake, Cake decorating, Chocolate Chips, Chocolate Snitch, Icing, Kisses, M/M, Mention of Teddy Lupin - Freeform, Scrabble, Sweet James Potter-Malfoy, Sweet Scorpius Potter-Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "Hands off my dough," I say to my husband, as I watch him put his fingers to his mouth and suck on it in a suggestive way.Damn. I feel how the heat runs from my spine to my crotch."It's good," he tells me in a hoarse voice, practically a whisper.OrTeddy's birthday is comming, so Draco and Harry decided to bake a cake with the help of their children to send it to Teddy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	A Baking Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmMyself (ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld/gifts).



> I have been dying to post this, but... College is a bit hard right now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

"Hands off my dough," I say to my husband, as I watch him put his fingers to his mouth and suck on it in a suggestive way.

Damn. I feel how the heat runs from my spine to my crotch.

"It's good," he tells me in a hoarse voice, practically a whisper.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch James and Scorpius enter the kitchen. Their joy makes the magic of both make the light bulbs, in the house, blink for brief seconds.

"Calm down, calm down," I laugh, as I watch the light return to normal.

"Yes, Papa," James's amused voice, as he sticks his little fingers into my dough, brings me back to reality.

"I have the best tastes in the world," Draco tells me with a suggestive look that makes me blush deeply. I take a deep breath and force my semi-erection to disappear.

I fill my head with Umbridge images and feel the excitement leave my body.

"Hey!" I say with mock anger, while I watch my two children putting their little hands in the bowl to eat my dough. "No more dough for any of you. You can have a piece of this when everything is ready.”

"Is Teddy gonna eat everything we make?" Scorpius asks me, his green eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

Draco smiles at him and leans down to kiss our youngest son, and suddenly James leans forward and Draco's lips drop to his forehead.

"Daddy loves me more!" James yells enthusiastically, and Scorpius looks at him, gets out of his chair and walks towards me.

"Papa loves me more!" he says in a serious tone and I pick him up off the floor to sit him on the kitchen island.

"No, Papa loves me too." James says sulkily.

"No, he loves me more," Scorpius says seriously.

And I can see where this is going.

"I was born first," James says seriously.

"It not matter, Papa held me first," Scorpius replies, putting his little arms around my body.

"You are all wrong," Draco announces in a serious tone, his eyes glowing with evil amusement. "Papa loves me more, because I met him first."

The twins look at each other and something happens between them.

Damn.

"But that dos not matter ..." James begins to say.

"Because Daddy loves the two of us the more." Finish saying Scorpius. Now my two children have such serious faces that they look like bitter old men.

"I love you both," I tell them in a serious tone, as I took the bowl and put it into the oven. "With all my heart." I tell them once the oven is on. I placed myself behind Draco, careful not to crush him, and whispered in his ear, "But, you are my universe."

Draco turns around and leaves a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Ewwwk" says Scorpius.

"Gross," James follows.

I roll my eyes and move my hand, invoking a board game.

"Scrabul," Scorpius says between little screams.

Yes, Scorpius is a nerd.

"I ask to be with Daddy," James yells and Draco moves to stand next to our oldest son.

"Papa," Scorpius looks at me. "We gonna beat them."

God, what kind of monsters have Draco and I created? They only think about winning.

Draco looks at me and smirks. Without thinking, my emotions floated to him through our bond.

"Scared Potter?" he asks me with his eyes shining and my heart swells when I know where we have been and see where we are now.

"You wish, Malfoy," I reply and conjure a chair to sit down.

Twenty minutes later, the Scrabble board is full of small, simple words and I don't think I've ever had such a long game, but after all, Draco and I didn't play, we just served as a dictionary for our children. Two three and a half year old children who know how to read and write simple words.

The oven rings and I move my hand to turn off the muggle stove in the house.

"Okay. Scrabble is over, ”I say, as I take Scorpius and put him down. "Now, get your aprons to decorate Teddy's candy."

I see them run to the kitchen entrance and grab their “masculine”, a word I am pretty sure they still can't say, colored aprons with animated dog faces on the front.

"Love, can you bring the icing and the candy chips?" I ask, as I start to take out the cake to the kitchen isle and cast a spell on it to cool it off so we can start decorating Teddy's cake.

I feel James tug on the bottom of my jeans andI lift him up to sit him in a chair. The one on which my son kneels, then smiles openly at his twin.

"Green," Scorpius yells.

"Yellow," says James at once.

I draw a thin line with a knife in the center of the cake and watch Draco pass the icing pots to each, green for Scorp and yellow for James. With the help of a plain spoon they both begin to spread icing on the cake, their faces of deep concentration are an exact copy of the face that my husband makes when we were at Hogwarts, and the one he still makes when he works with other researchers in the psychiatry area of the university where he works.

Draco waves his hand and soft music fills the room and it enters the kitchen.

"Scorpius will be a Slytherin and James will be a Hufflepuff," Draco whispers in my ear. "Wherever, I hope they are happy."

I kiss my husband's forehead and start to see what my children are doing on Teddy's birthday cake. Each one decorating half of Teddy's cake.  
  
"Teddy likes plants," says Scorpius. "Can we put something like that on the cake?" he asks thoughtfully, as he begins to put on chocolate chips that resemble a Muggle flower.

"Will you let me help you, love?" Draco asks him and once our son nods, Draco stands behind him and begins to help him accomodate chocolate chips to reseamble a flower. I watch Scorpius for brief seconds, his little hands covered in green icing, the product of his hard and uneven work on Teddy's cake.

"Papa," James tells me, as he presents me with a package of a chocolate snich. "It is to put it in the cake." He tells me and I glance at the Snitch. In the center says Appleby Arrows, Teddy's favorite team. And the worst of this season.

I smile and place the Snitch in Jame's side of the cake, while I spell it so that its soft sugar wings stop moving around. 

"It's done," Draco says, as he eyes the cake that has one half with green icing and the other half with yellow icing, two flowers made with chocolate chips (or so I assume it is, according to what Scorpius commented) and a cjocolate snitch on James' side.

Draco conjures up a birthday letter, designed by my husband specifically for Teddy's fourteenth birthday, and he signs with a pen, then passes it to Scorpius, who writes Scrop instead of Scorp, and immediately tries to stifle a giggle. Then James writes something that appears to be James, in letters difficult to discern, but that is there.

Draco tries to contain his laughter at our twins' attempts to write, but fails with dignity.

"Daddy!" Scorpius says looking at him seriously, and then uses the spatula filled with green icing and passes it on one of Draco's cheeks.

I try to contain my laughter and I can't.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?" he asks in a serious tone, and I try to shake my head quickly, so as not to make my husband angry, and then I feel something cold on my chin. "Now we're even," he says to me with a smirk on his lips.

"You look silly," says James, as he looks at me. Draco and I looked at each other, and I watch him remove a bit of the icing Scorpius put on his cheek and slide his finger across James's nose. "Daddy!" James sulks and looks at me.

And then he laughs. And the kitchen is filled with giggles and laughs and I feel happy. 

"Okay, Edward's card needs to be finish," Draco announces, over the sound of laughter from our children, who are trying to get frosting in each other's faces.

Draco placed on the table a bunch of colored pens with glitter and without it and immediately the two of them start writing on one side of the letter "We luv u", and fill them with poorly drawn human brains, orange, blue, light blue, gray brains ( the only one well drawn, according to my husband is the gray one) and once they finish, everything that was white is now full of "We luv u" and colorful brains.

Draco produces a gold colored box and he smiles knowing what is inside. It is Teddy's fourteenth birthday and for purebloods the introduction to society. But, I know that for Draco this is more than just that. What's inside the box is a locket with the Lupin and Black's crest attached by a cape and inside of the jewel, a photograph of Tonks and Remus together.

"Edward deserves to remember that they will always be by his side, no matter what, Harry," the memory bring tears to my eyes and I blink quickly.

"Thank you, my love," I hear Draco say, his eyes on me and I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach and oh God, I am in love with this man. He passes me the parcel, his hands soft into mine. 

"Whenever you want, Dray," I reply fondly, as I walk over to Snowy, the owl from the Potter-Malfoy house and see her happy. Today is not Tuesday, but even so she will have to make a delivery and I see her hoot with joy. "This is for Teddy, Snowy," I tell her as I tie the small parcel with the cake and the little gold box that are secured in a bag with a charm to make the package lighter and tie the letter to its other leg. "Go Snowy, wish Teddy a happy birthday."

And the owl takes off for Hogwarts. Deep down I hear Draco throw an enchantment at our children, a soft tergeo to clean their faces and hands.

“Good job Potter-Malfoy family,” I say to everyone, however, the twins are already in the living room, sitting across from the couch, watching a cartoon about dogs driving cars.

"Well, Mister Potter," Draco tells me, as he approaches me. I feel his soft lips on mine and kiss him back, my tongue caresses his bottom lip asking for permission and Draco walks away and shakes his head. "First, help me clean up the dishes, Mr. Potter."

Draco walks away from me and heads toward the sink. I laugh softly, taking a clean towel to dry the dishes and I stand next to my husband, simply enjoying his company and the warmth that comes from his body.

"I love you, Harry," he says, looking at the dishes and starting to clean them.

My heart floats inside my chest and I let happiness envelop me. I lean over until my lips are in his temples and leave a kiss there.

"I love you too, Dray." And I smile feeling the firt clean dish of the night being pushed in my hand.


End file.
